Kitty's Mission
by Love of Vegeta
Summary: A funny little BV... I promise you will never have read anything like it before. Just read, it's only a one-shot.


**Kitty's Mission**

**A/N: Hey all! This carazy fic is the result of a long sleepless night, and of several cups of coffee. This is SUPPOSED to be a humorous fic and therefore will not be very long. PLEASE DON'T TAKE THIS FIC SERIOUSLY! It's just a funny little story, I know Vegeta is O/C but I had to make him that way so the story would be funnier! Okay nuff said; let's get the disclaimer over with…  
**

**Disclaimer; I DO NOT own DBZ or ANY of its characters…**

**When you see the ruler it is a new point of view**

**

* * *

**

Kitty followed Evil Troll Guy through the corridor. Her huge eyes sparkled with anticipation as they locked on to their target. She darted behind a corner as Evil Troll Guy turned to look in her direction.

* * *

Vegeta turned suddenly. He had the strangest feeling he was being followed. After searching the area behind him but finding nothing, he turned back and continued making his way to his sleeping quarters.

* * *

Kitty stepped from behind the corner. That was a close call; she'd have to be more careful. She followed cautiously as Evil Troll Guy stepped into its lair and shut the door behind him. Kitty sat outside and began cleaning herself, her small pink tongue smoothing out her ebony fur. She had to wait a few minutes until she was sure Evil Troll Guy was asleep.

After about ten minutes Evil Troll Guy's breathing deepened. It was asleep. Kitty tapped the door with her paw. It was shut. A brass door handle caught her eye... Aha!

* * *

Vegeta awoke suddenly. 

'What was that?' He closed his eyes to listen.

'There it was again!' There was a quiet scratching on the door... louder... louder...

BANG!

'What the FUCK?' Something hit the door handle...Again! Something was trying to get in! Vegeta slammed his eyes shut his eyes and dived under the covers.

'Wait a minute, what am I doing! I am The Prince of all Saiyans! I shouldn't be cowering under the blankets like some weak earthling!' Vegeta slowly crept from beneath the covers.

BANG!

Vegeta squealed and burrowed under his pillows and back to safety.

"W-w-wh-who, who, who is it?" Vegeta's voice came out high pitched as he squeaked out to the thing behind the door. All of a sudden the banging stopped. Vegeta waited a few minutes but there was nothing but silence. He let out an evil laugh.

"Hahahaha! Scared them off! That'll teach them to mess with The Prince of all Saiyans! Hahahah!" He lay back down to sleep, oblivious to the slightly open door.

* * *

Kitty darted back behind the corner as she heard Evil Troll Guy speak from behind the door. Another close call! Oh well It'd soon fall back to sleep. At least she'd got the door open! It had taken long enough! All that jumping and hitting that door handle was beginning to ruin her claws! Oh well, her first task had been completed...now all she had to do was waiting for It to fall back to sleep...

* * *

Vegeta awoke to see the door slowly creak open. He looked from his place on the bed and could see no one, yet the door was still opening! What if it was the ghost of one of his past victims had risen from the dead to get him? 

Vegeta cowered beneath the covers as almost silent footsteps could be heard ascending to his bed.

'Just close your eyes and it'll go away, just close your eyes and it'll go away,' Vegeta began chanting in his mind.

'Just close your eyes and it'll go away, just...huh...?' Something fury was brushing against his leg... A tail! Vegeta couldn't help but giggle as the tail brushed against his leg and tickling it.

But all of a sudden something else touched his leg... it felt… warm and wet, but… rough… like sandpaper... then his felt tiny needle like teeth scrape his skin-

"Ahhhhhhh! Something's trying to EAT ME!" Vegeta leapt out of bed and began running circles around his room hands above his head and his screaming sounding much like Bulma's when confronted with a spider.

Suddenly Vegeta tripped over his pillow and fell to the floor. He raised his head slowly only to find The Old Man's cat in front of him, gazing at him with an almost smug look on its furry face.

Vegeta scowled and picked up Flea-bag by the scruff of its neck.

"WHY. YOU. _LITTLE_--!" Vegeta was about to scream something very naughty when Flea-bag suddenly curled into a ball, its paws covering its huge eyes. Vegeta's face softened and he suddenly felt a pang of guilt. The cat looked so much like he did when in his bed hiding- err I mean... Waiting... yeah that's right… waiting to attack, of course!

He brought the bundle of fur closer to his face, when suddenly...

* * *

Kitty had curled up into a ball. Oh she wasn't hiding; no... she was waiting... come on ... closer… closer. She waited until Evil Troll Guy's face was right next to hers and then...

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Vegeta screamed as Flea-bag poked its head out from behind its paws and heaved up the biggest, the wettest, the most disgusting fur ball he had ever seen right into his face!

Vegeta hurled Flea-bag through the air and out of the door, before getting up and chasing after it. He was just out of the door when bumped into something…... no someone...

* * *

Kitty looked on from behind the corner as Evil Troll Guy collided with Blue-fur (a.k.a Bulma!) sending them both crashing to the floor; Vegeta pinned Blue-fur to the ground and began shouting irritably. Blue-fur followed suit until both had ran out of air and lay panting on the floor.

* * *

Bulma lay beneath Vegeta breathing heavily. Both their cheeks were flushed from shouting. Bulma opened her mouth to snap something more when suddenly Vegeta pressed his lips against hers tightly.

'Maybe this'll shut her up... mmm..' he thought. Bulma just lay there in shock for a few moments before responding. Vegeta's tongue slipped into her mouth as he deepened the kiss, kissing her almost hungrily...

* * *

Kitty watched on in happiness as the two began petting each other. Then Evil Troll Guy picked Blue-fur up and carried her to his room, this time locking the door behind him. 

She purred in happiness, before padding downstairs to the sofa. She curled into a ball on one of the plump cushions.

It was about time those two stopped arguing! They fought so much that Blue-fur kept forgetting to clean her cat litter! And it was really starting to smell... She was afraid to go in there!

Kitty smiled (A.N; Yes I know cats can't smile but just bear with me!). Something told her she'd be getting a BIG breakfast tomorrow!

Mission complete! She thought happily falling into a lengthy slumber.

**

* * *

That's the end… REVIEW?**

**Love Of Vegeta**


End file.
